


Lo Siento

by Exoesqueleto7



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Canon, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoesqueleto7/pseuds/Exoesqueleto7
Summary: El insoportable peso de la traición es una carga que sólo quien pueda cernir el lacerante manto de un mártir es capaz de acarrear.





	Lo Siento

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years y Dissidia Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Yo sólo soy un pobre miserable que no puede imaginar personajes igual de geniales que los de Amano y Nomura.

* * *

* * *

**Lo Siento**

* * *

* * *

El frío del ambiente resultaba virtualmente insoportable. La increíble gelidez se deslizaba por entre las relucientes placas de las armaduras portadas por ambos caballeros, infiltrándose en ellos hasta alcanzar y helar sus mismísimos huesos; y es que no podía esperarse menos de la temperatura en un satélite totalmente descubierto al despiadado espacio exterior y desamparado por la luz solar cuando ésta era opacada por el planeta en torno al cual orbitaba. Aún cuando no se tratase más que de una dimensión de bolsillo, de un cristal dentro de un caleidoscopio interminable, de un retazo aislado entre una miríada de universos encapsulados por los poderes de la discordia, algunas de sus características físicas originales eran conservadas, y para desgracia de Cecil y Kain, el frío inclemente era una de ellas.

Aquí y allá, en uno y otro momento, condensábanse efímeros cúmulos compuestos por el aliento de ambos individuos al intercambiar breves frases. La rocosa superficie entre grisácea y azulada, el insondable y sombrío firmamento, las copiosas chispas refulgentes que lo poblaban, los nubarrones de polvo silíceo y arena escarchada, y el imponente palacio compuesto de fulgurantes cristales que adornaba el horizonte, acondicionaban a la perfección aquel paisaje alienígena, proporcionándole una sensación de soledad y foraneidad que se acompasaba con el reflejo en las relucientes y reflexivas pupilas de Cecil, atrayendo a su mente los inciertos recuerdos de una vida a todas luces irreal.

De manera involuntaria, Kain logró arrebatar al ensimismado joven de sus pensamientos tras emitir una pequeña opinión con su acostumbrada voz, firme pero envuelta en calma.

— Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos así… sólo tú y yo.

El comentario, totalmente desvinculado de las conversaciones habituales (portales, maniquíes, esbirros de Caos), tomó por sorpresa a Cecil. Cierto era que apenas había contado con algo de tiempo para entablar charla con una de las dos únicas personas de las que tenía certeza que procedían de su mundo; el ancla que evitaba que sus recuerdos desapareciesen a la deriva, acarreados por la marea del interminable conflicto. Entre la incesante y cruenta lucha contra los maniquíes y las constantes interrupciones por las maquinaciones y asaltos de sus despiadados enemigos, apenas habían tenido oportunidad de reposar; ni qué decir sobre poder aprovechar alguna ocasión para desarrollar algo similar a una conversación.

— Ciertamente. Lo siento… — expresó el Paladín con algo de indecisión. Su interlocutor detuvo el paso y viró para poder verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó el caballero dragón lacónicamente, con cierta indiferencia. Sin realmente aparentarlo, se encontraba envuelto en su propio infierno mental… como de costumbre. Sus anteriores palabras no habían sido más que las supervivientes de entre algunos pensamientos que luchaban por escapar de su subconsciente pero habían muerto en el intento. Cecil bajó la mirada mientras ahondaba en sus propios razonamientos, en busca de las palabras indicadas para poder explicar sus desordenadas ideas.

— Si no estuvieras aquí… yo estaría perdido— indicó con nostalgia—. La batalla se hace cada vez más cruenta. Intento mantener mi cabeza en alto y luchar con determinación. Intento mantener mis convicciones en la cúspide y permanecer fiel al camino que he decidido tomar— las palabras se deslizaban de sus labios con tristeza mientras empuñaba su Colmillo de Luz y observaba los adornos carmesí sobre el penetrante índigo de la hoja—, y aún así las aguas de la vacilación se baten sin piedad contra mi costado. La fuerza de la luz… o la de la oscuridad... nada pueden hacer frente a esta incertidumbre. En ocasiones la soledad se presenta como una tentadora alternativa, y mi corazón desea extraviarse entre sus recodos— Cecil pausó durante un par de segundos, antes de continuar—… Pero tú te hallas detrás de toda esta confusión, como un faro tras la niebla. Y aún así, lamento no haberlo recordado sino hasta hace tan poco…

Era Kain ahora quien se hallaba ligeramente estupefacto. Habían mantenido una conversación prácticamente idéntica no hacía mucho tiempo atrás y, tras un duelo amistoso, la misma había llegado a una conclusión satisfactoria. No comprendía el motivo, fuese cual fuese, por el cual Cecil revivía aquella situación… precisamente en ese momento.

El número de maniquíes se acrecentaba a cada instante, y sus fuerzas eran imbatibles. Aún peor, aquellos que fuesen aniquilados por estos despiadados monstruos serían eliminados del ciclo y sólo podían esperar el horroroso destino de padecer un sufrimiento inenarrable, suspendidos en una infinita oscuridad de la que no había esperanza alguna de escapar. Tras haberle sido revelado por Golbez el secreto de los ciclos, Kain había puesto en marcha un plan incomparablemente reprobable y había pactado con el Guerrero de la Luz para llevarlo a cabo. Todo era tan simple y abominable como derrotar a sus propios aliados con el fin de arrebatarlos de las garras de los maniquíes y resguardar sus cadáveres en un sitio seguro para salvaguardarlos hasta llegado el fin del ciclo y la hora de la purificación. De este modo, aún a pesar de la inminente derrota, tendrían otra oportunidad. Mientras algo de sus fuerzas lograse sobrevivir, serían traídos de vuelta con la oportunidad de luchar una vez más. La esperanza viviría, al precio de su propia condena.

— Déjalo— expresó con la voz un poco más grave de lo normal y una zozobra prácticamente imperceptible—. Ya lo hemos conversado, y repito lo que te dije en aquella ocasión: en este mundo, yo pude haberte olvidado también. No pienses demasiado en las cosas; tienes que mantenerte enfocado— concluyó mientras reemprendía la marcha.

— Aunque lo digas, es imposible evitarlo— informó Cecil mientras seguía sus pasos—, pues no sólo lamento haber sido incapaz de recordar antes cualquier cosa sobre ti… y nuestro mundo— el caballero elevó la mirada unos cuantos grados, y continuó—. Me he percatado del modo en que tu rostro se oscurece a medida que transcurren los días. Lamento haberte visto acarrear con un peso invisible de tal magnitud, y haber carecido de la voluntad suficiente como para dar un paso al frente y ayudarte a cargar con él. Sólo porque ante mis ojos te presentabas como cualquier otro guerrero, mi interés por soportar a tu lado la tortura producida por el lastre sobre tus hombros se veía mermado. Pero ahora puedo hacerlo— expresó, deteniéndose una vez más—. Me has enseñado, compañero, el valor que tienen los lazos en un mundo de caos y soledad. Me has enseñado que existe una cierta fuerza que sólo puede nacer en presencia de tus amigos. Nuestras vidas están atadas por los más profundos lazos… ¡Y nadie podrá desgarrarlos!— indicó el paladín con algo de excitación en su voz—. Tus días de aflicción se acabaron; ya no estás solo. Confía en mí, amigo, y permíteme acompañarte en tu angustia. Confíame algo del peso con el que te aplasta la sombra que proyectas y que te sofoca sin piedad.

Kain detuvo el paso y recordó aquello que admiraba en Cecil. Aquello por lo cual lo envidiaba. No se trataba de su antigua posición militar en Baronia, ni de sus habilidades de lucha, ni aún de aquella maga a la que ambos habían amado. No. Kain admiraba la capacidad que poseía su viejo compañero de armas de mantener sus convicciones con una firmeza de tales dimensiones que lograba sin ninguna dificultad contagiar con ellas a quienes se encontrasen en sus adyacencias, llenando el espíritu de los desamparados con las fuerzas necesarias para incorporarse aún con el alma el ruinas. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un caballero ejemplar. Pero Kain no admiraba meramente este aspecto, sino específicamente el modo en que el lunario lograba sincronizar dicha faceta con otro rostro, uno mucho más vulnerable, oculto en su personalidad. Un rostro de bondad, de dudas, de indecisión y de compasión. Un rostro de miedo y debilidad. Un rostro de arrepentimiento y misericordia. Un rosto que tenía el coraje suficiente como para admitir su cobardía. Cecil era, sin lugar a dudas, similar a la luna de la cual proveían sus ancestros: poseía dos caras. Era a la vez lunario y terrícola. Era a la vez paladín y caballero oscuro. Era a la vez…

… Sombras, y luz.

Algo dentro de Kain cedió.

— Yo… —antes de liberar el pandemónium dentro de su ser, le fue imposible titubear y considerar ahogar la confesión que clamaba por escapar de su garganta. Tras un breve momento, doblegó a sus demonios y continuó— he sido retenido todo este tiempo por el pasado. Pensé que esos días habían sido enterrados para siempre… Pero las cosas no funcionaban de esa manera. El pasado es tan parte de mí como cualquier miembro de mi cuerpo— la voz del caballero dragón flaqueó y se redujo unos cuantos decibeles—. La felicidad, la tristeza… Y todo el odio…

Mientras observaba en dirección al colosal palacio de cristal, apreció el gigantesco vehículo apostado en sus cercanías. Se trataba de la nave de transporte que había logrado trasladarlos desde el lejano planeta azul; se trataba la Ballena Lunar. Tras una inmensa cantidad de tiempo enmarañado en los entresijos de los ciclos del conflicto, había logrado recordarlo todo a un nivel impresionantemente detallado. Recordaba a su padre. Recordaba sus días en Baronia junto a Cecil. Recordaba a Rosa, a Cid… a Golbez. Y recordaba su traición. La recordaba más que cualquier otra cosa, y ahora se veía arrinconado, con la obligación de revivir ese sentimiento de desprecio… de desprecio a sí mismo; ese odio hacia el traidor que se ocultaba bajo su propia piel.

Pero era un odio que estaba dispuesto a asumir.

— El pasado no puede atarte, Kain— las palabras surgieron espontáneamente, como un rayo de luz que se abre paso tras un sismo dentro de una caverna aislada hasta entonces del mundo exterior. El interpelado dejó atrás la naciente idea de emprender la marcha una vez más, un poco perplejo ante la aparente contradicción en el discurso de Cecil. No lograba comprender cómo el hombre que en reiteradas ocasiones se había disculpado por olvidar sus recuerdos le instaba ahora a desprenderse de ellos. Tras esto, el antiguo general de las Alas Rojas de Baronia continuó—. Siempre tendrás la opción de disculparte con el mundo y vivir contigo mismo. Los recuerdos no son cadenas, sino huellas... y aunque el pasado parezca condenarte, aún puedes creer en el futuro. El destino no es algo escrito en piedra. ¡Si quieres cambiarlo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es creer!

Kain absorbió aquellas palabras con la avidez de un sediento nómada al encuentro de un oasis. Su rostro inexpresivo deseaba esbozar una sonrisa, pero mantuvo la compostura en un esfuerzo por calmar sus emociones.

— Tienes razón. Es por eso que no deseo borrar mi pasado— respondió cabizbajo—. Comprendo que el pasado no me ata. Comprendo que no me define, ni me condena… y es gracias a esa comprensión que no puede impedirme hacer aquello a lo que estoy impelido— expresó elevando la mirada hacia las estrellas—. Los errores… deben ser expiados— agregó con sequedad tras una pequeña pausa.

Luego de un prolongado silencio, y al observar en Cecil la intensión de expulsar una nueva respuesta a sus palabras, Kain se apresuró a dejar escapar la aguja que laceraba su ser hacía ya algunos momentos atrás y que retenía en contra de su voluntad.

— Después de todo este tiempo, ¿qué recuerdas con exactitud?

Cecil abrió la boca sin expeler palabra alguna y la cerró nuevamente, sumiéndose en un paréntesis prolongado. Tras divagar un poco en silencio, respondió.

— Los recuerdos regresaron a mi mente tras una pequeña conversación con Vaan— indicó mientras observaba el vasto espacio exterior que se desplegaba sobre sus cabezas, imitando a su compañero—. Mencionó algo sobre una nave voladora… y revivió de inmediato en mí todos aquellos momentos junto a las Alas Rojas. Recuerdos que permanecían intactos dentro de mi corazón… — Cecil se detuvo una vez más, como paladeando con su memoria aquellos momentos que jamás volverían. Segundos después, continuó. — Recuerdo nuestra infancia, amigo. El día en que nos conocimos estuvimos sumamente cerca de comenzar a golpearnos hasta el cansancio.

Kain escuchó aquello y contuvo una pequeña sonrisa que deseaba asomar por la comisura de sus labios. — Eras un mocoso mimado— expresó con gusto, interrumpiendo a su compañero. Cecil sonrió y contestó.

— Y tú, demasiado orgulloso para ser sólo un niño—. Tras decir esto, el rostro del paladín se ensombreció un poco al rehilar recuerdos—. No logro recordar con completa claridad a nuestros compañeros, pero llegan a mi memoria los escenarios de sus muertes… horribles retazos difuminados. Muchos de ellos perecieron… muchos de nuestros amigos murieron… a manos de Golbez— y al pronunciar las letras del infame nombre, tensó su puño en torno a la lanza que le servía como arma—. Lo recuerdo a él perfectamente, y recuerdo la crueldad despiadada de sus acciones— luego, dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos ocultos tras el casco de dragón, añadió—, y nos recuerdo a nosotros combatiendo hombro a hombro, Kain.

— ¿No recuerdas nada más?— preguntó el aludido con el corazón en vilo. En el fondo, temía que Cecil recordase eso. Le causaba un extraño pavor que Cecil resucitase los recuerdos de su traición, y lo condenase por sus acciones pasadas.

— No recuerdo nada más. Lo siento.

Sin saber el por qué, Kain resopló con algo de alivio. No obstante, pronto escapó de la distracción en la que lo había sumido su charla, y recordó el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese sitio con su amigo de la infancia. Bajo la sombra proyectada por el casco dragontino, su tez adoptó un ceño rígidamente severo, y su paladar se dispuso a pronunciar las palabras que había estado practicando mentalmente desde hacía días atrás.

— Debo confesar que… te pedí que me acompañaras debido a otro motivo— Kain elevó su lanza inesperadamente y la apuntó al rostro de su amigo, mientras se tornaba por completo en su dirección—. No había necesidad alguna de que me hicieras compañía durante esta supuesta patrulla— señaló. Luego, tomando una bocanada de aire, continuó expresando lo que tenía en mente—. A medida que la lucha avance, continuaremos recuperando nuestros recuerdos. El combate es un instrumento para que recobremos la memoria. Es por eso que esta vez quiero ser yo quien te rete a duelo a ti.

Cecil tenía conocimiento ya sobre este secreto a voces, por lo que no recibió con sorpresa el reto de Kain. Mientras más luchasen, más recuerdos volverían a sus memorias. Mientras más recuerdos recuperasen… podrían fortalecer sus lazos a niveles aún más altos de los pensados, y no habría amenaza a la que no pudieran hacer frente juntos.

— Luchemos, Cecil, y recordemos el mundo que dejamos atrás. Luchemos como la última vez. Luchemos como la primera vez. Luchemos… como toda la vida. ¡Desenfunda tu espada!

Cecil cerró los ojos y asintió.

— ¿Preparado para un nuevo enfrentamiento entre el Capitán de las Alas Rojas y el Comandante de los Dragones de Baronia?— preguntó con una sonrisa desafiante, mientras un torrente de energía oscura lo rodeaba cual sudario nocturno y se solidificaba en forma de armadura. Bajo las sombras de su rostro, Kain devolvió una sonrisa que pronto fue ahogada por el ruido de una vorágine de pensamientos tormentosos.

— No perderé contra ti, Cecil— expresó con tono firme y rotundo.

— ¡Yo no me contendré, Kain!— contestó con energía el caballero oscuro.

* * *

* * *

Con el universo entero como trasfondo, los guerreros se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro. La lanza del pacto y la Garra Oscura colisionaron, engendrando una miríada de chispas que desaparecieron en el acto como consecuencia del frío ambiente lunar. Kain comenzó a arrojar una y otra vez furiosas estocadas mientras que Cecil, plantado firmemente en tierra, lograba repelerlas y mantener su posición. Frente a esto, el caballero dragón detuvo sus ataques iniciales, tomó una distancia prudente, y adoptó una posición peculiar. Cecil advirtió en el acto que su oponente se preparaba para lanzar su arma, y retrocedió con un ágil salto. El yelmo de la armadura oscura ocultaba su rostro, y por ende, sus expresiones, pero bajo las sombrías placas Cecil portaba una delicada sonrisa como evidencia de su regocijo por el combate.

— ¡Lanza del pacto!— resonó el alarido de ataque del dragón al tiempo en que arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas la lanza que había pertenecido a su padre. Produciendo un estruendo en el aire, cargada con todas sus fuerzas y destellando energía, la lanza se precipitó silbante contra el caballero oscuro. Pese a esto, Cecil apenas se inmutó y, adoptando una postura similar a la de su rival, sujetó su arma con firmeza.

— ¡Blanco!— exclamó mientras lanzaba su Garra Oscura envuelta en una nube de sombras y tinieblas, seguro ya de acertar. Ambas armas colisionaron, produciendo un estallido que se extendió a lo largo y ancho de aquella atmósfera alienígena, elevando nubes de polvo y fragmentos de roca—. ¡No eres el único que sabe cómo utilizar una lanza, Kain!— gritó Cecil sobre el ruido de la explosión, apenas antes de que Kain surgiera repentinamente de entre la polvareda con rapidez portentosa y lo embistiera con impresionante vigor.

— ¡Te tengo!— voceó el caballero dragón en el momento del choque. Tomado por sorpresa, Cecil apenas pudo invocar de vuelta su arma para desviar ligeramente el golpe hacia su hombro derecho. Incapaz de absorber el impacto, fue despedido a varios metros y cayó de espaldas de manera estrepitosa, dejando tras de sí un polvoriento rastro. El caballero oscuro se puso de pie con la mayor velocidad posible, mas, a pesar de su rápida incorporación, al levantar la vista, Kain se encontraba ya preparando su siguiente movimiento. En efecto, a la voz de "¡Viento!" el dragontino comenzó a hacer girar su lanza a una velocidad increíble, produciendo un pequeño ciclón que elevó del suelo nuevos cúmulos de polvo y partículas escarchadas, sumiendo el campo de batalla en un nubarrón de confusión total.

Comprendiendo el nuevo patrón de ataque de su contendiente, Cecil se apresuró a asir su Garra con firmeza y, recurriendo al poder de las sombras, convocó frente a sí un cúmulo de tinieblas que rápidamente se dividió en cuatro pequeños orbes, expelidos con presteza en pos del caballero dragón. — ¡Oscuridad, acompáñame!— exclamó, en un intento de mantener en alto su espíritu. Para su desgracia, Kain ya había desaparecido entre las nubes de polvo, y el Cañón Oscuro erró en su trayectoria, extraviándose en el borroso paisaje. Kain invocó un nuevo torbellino en las cercanías, decidido a ejecutar el mismo plan de ataque, pero el factor sorpresa ya no lo acompañaba… y los ojos de Cecil estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad. El caballero oscuro se mantuvo a la expectativa durante unos segundos de silencio, observando sus alrededores con detenimiento, intentando predecir el próximo sitio por el cual atacaría su amigo. No demoró demasiado en descubrirlo. Una leve silueta y un casi imperceptible movimiento en una de las nubes de polvo delataron al lancero, y Cecil pudo preparar su mejor postura de defensa para bloquear el nuevo ataque. Le fue sencillo adivinar el sitio por el cual se abalanzaría Kain segundos después, y, en respuesta al ataque, concentró una buena cantidad de magia en la palma de su mano, utilizándola para lanzar una esfera de gravedad que se interpuso en la trayectoria del caballero dragón de manera repentina e impertinente. — ¡Alto!— exclamó el selenita. Los demonios que acosaban la conciencia de Kain habían logrado distraerlo de la lucha, y demasiado tarde comprendió el error cometido al haber atacado utilizado una estrategia repetida. Apenas hizo contacto con la lenta pero implacable esfera, sintió cómo su cuerpo era precipitado violenta e impetuosamente contra el terreno lunar. El hechizo del cual había caído presa lo aplastaba con un arrebato tal que los peñascos de roca que se desprendían bajo su cuerpo salían despedidos tras el continuo impacto, mientras se hundía más y más en el erosionado suelo, dibujando un cráter similar a los ya presentes en la superficie satelital. Una vez desvanecido el efecto del lacerante hechizo, aturdido por el golpe, y en un engorroso intento por incorporarse, el caballero dragón escuchó a Cecil exclamar una nueva frase:

— ¡Oscuridad!...— Kain levantó la mirada sólo para observar la figura del ex capitán frente a su rostro, acumulando energía oscura en la lanza. Antes de poder tomar alguna postura defensiva, Cecil lo estocó con la Garra Oscura y sintió cómo una impresionante descarga de sombras inmovilizaba su cuerpo. Mientras las tinieblas efectuaban las dolorosas y continuas descargas a través de la punta de su Garra, Cecil acumuló nuevas energías oscuras en su puño izquierdo y, tomando cuanto impulso le fue posible sin dejar de sujetar con firmeza su arma, finalizó la frase. —… ¡Trago de agonía!—. El devastador golpe fue propinado directamente a la pechera del dragón, y éste fue expulsado con tal intensidad que destrozó al impacto una gigantesca formación rocosa que se elevaba no muy lejos, a sus espaldas, haciendo que ésta se viniera sobre él con todo el peso de sus enormes peñascos. Resultaba increíble la cantidad de daño que podía producir el caballero oscuro con tan sólo un puñetazo. Un pequeño riachuelo rojizo comenzó a descender de una de sus fosas nasales mientras luchaba por apartar las rocas que lo aplastaban, y terminó uniéndose al que se deslizaba fuera de sus labios desde hacía ya cierto tiempo atrás.

— Esto comienza a hacerse interesante— comentó Kain mientras se apoyaba en su lanza para lograr incorporarse, ya libre de los peñones—, pero es suficiente. Siempre termino lo que comienzo— indicó mientras recuperaba su postura de ataque—, y es momento de traer un fin a la diversión. Es hora de que demuestre el verdadero valor de los caballeros dragón… ¡Cecil, prepárate!— advirtió. Acto seguido, flexionó y tensó los músculos de las piernas hasta que la energía emanada por su cuerpo se hizo visible, y antes de que Cecil pudiese reaccionar, se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas en su contra, envuelto en un altivo rugido de guerra— ¡Cruzando los cielos!

Bajo el errado pensamiento de que Kain repetiría su anterior estrategia, Cecil adoptó su posición defensiva una vez más y plantó los pies sobre la tierra con sólida firmeza. No obstante, y para su sorpresa, el caballero dragón desvió su recorrido a medio camino y se inclinó hacia el espacio estrellado, dibujando una curva en el aire; tras esto, y de manera inmediata, apuntó su lanza hacia la cabeza de su compañero y comenzó a asestar viciosos golpes sin piedad alguna, con la intención de doblegarlo. — ¡Inclínate!— exclamó con el último de ellos, antes de comenzar a asaltarlo con una miríada de estocadas. — ¡Empalamiento!— la batalla se intensificaba con cada segundo que se deslizaba entre ambos, y no había tiempo para grandes discursos ni frases reflexivas— ¡Tajo! ¡Colmillo de dragón!—. Cecil soportaba abrumado el aluvión de ataques emitidos por su amigo. Los gritos y voceos cumplían con su función: caldear los ánimos en la lucha. Las técnicas de Kain parecían ser interminables, al igual que su energía e ímpetu. Cecil se cubría cuanto le era posible, pero pronto se vio sobrepasado por la tenacidad del dragontino.

Repentinamente, un luminoso pero silencioso estallido encegueció a Kain, interrumpiendo sus ataques y haciéndolo retroceder mientras cobijaba la vista con el revés de su brazo derecho. Indefenso ante el asedio del caballero dragón, Cecil había decidido hacer una transición de caballero oscuro a paladín. Su armadura había regresado al puro y argénteo color de la justicia, y resplandecía con viveza e impetuosidad.

— ¡Esto termina para ti, no para mí!— exclamó el lunario, respondiendo a lo anteriormente expresado por su compañero. Entre sus manos se encontraba ahora el Colmillo de Luz, y su sedoso cabello se sacudía presa de las ondas producidas por el choque de energías. Libre del excesivo peso de la armadura oscura, sin pérdida de tiempo acometió contra el caballero dragón con impresionante ligereza, dejándole apenas tiempo para poder reaccionar por puro reflejo y bloquear los primeros golpes con ayuda del azar. Aprovechando la impresión de Kain, Cecil arreció el contraataque con tajos y estocadas a gran velocidad, asegurándose de no dejarle espacio a su contendiente para que pudiese defenderse.

A cada momento que pasaba se hacía más claro el hecho de que quien acertase el siguiente golpe directo sería sin lugar a dudas el vencedor de la contienda. Pronto el dragontino recuperó su ritmo de pelea y consiguió devolver unos cuantos ataques. Algunas líneas ensangrentadas, limpios cortes producidos por la Lanza de Kain, no demoraron en hacer acto de aparición sobre las mejillas de Cecil, y varias de las plateadas hebras de su cabello comenzaron a caer, cercenadas por el despiadado ataque de su compañero. A su vez, los constantes jadeos que escapaban entre la sangre reseca, así como la ralentización en el ritmo de respuesta, delataban el cansancio atroz que había alcanzado el cuerpo del dragontino. Cecil comenzó a hacer buen uso de sus habilidades como paladín, y ágilmente acortaba la distancia a cada intento de Kain por alejarse, evitando de este modo que ejecutara cualquier clase de técnica con su lanza. El caballero dragón, en sus esfuerzos por luchar a tan corta distancia, era incapaz de retroceder dos pasos por cada uno dado por el paladín. Indefectiblemente se vio acorralado contra los muros de roca de los desfiladeros lunares entre los que se hallaban, y su espalda tocó el pétreo borde de uno de ellos. Cecil aprovechó rápidamente esta oportunidad para ejecutar una de sus más efectivas técnicas: las Alas Radiantes. Los jadeos, rechinidos de armaduras y golpes secos fueron ahogados por su voz de guerra— ¡Hacia el cielo! ¡Hoja fugaz!—. Inmediatamente se arrojó el valiente paladín contra el estóico dragontino, efectuando espirales y hábiles maniobras con su Colmillo, completamente imposibles de esquivar. Agobiado e incapaz de defenderse, Kain trastabilló y clavó su lanza en el suelo para evitar perder el equilibrio.

— ¡Luz purificadora!— resonó la voz del paladín en el lugar. Sin titubear, inagotable y persistentemente, Cecil había reunido en su mano un cúmulo de energía sagrada y rápidamente lo disparó contra el dragontino, acertando con facilidad e iniciando un nuevo combo de golpes impregnados por el poder de la luz. A cada corte y estocada, un haz lumínico nacía entre las hendiduras recién hechas y se perdía en la intensa oscuridad del espacio, amalgamándose con las quizás falsas estrellas que a su vista se presentaban. Finalmente, asestó un contundente golpe descendente sobre el torso del caballero dragón, haciéndolo estrellarse con potencia contra el rocoso suelo una vez más. Al borde del colapso debido al agotamiento, Cecil se detuvo a una distancia prudente, bajó su arma, y aguardó por alguna respuesta de su amigo.

Exhausto, Kain se incorporó de nuevo. Cuántas veces ambos guerreros habían sido abatidos y cuántas veces habían vuelto a ponerse de pie, era algo que ninguno de ambos habría podido precisar. Sus brazos se hallaban entumecidos y sus piernas temblaban. Su cuerpo entero se encontraba tan lleno de moretones como de arañazos su armadura. Sus músculos se hallaban extenuados… pero su convicción se encontraba ilesa, y se sobreponía al dolor. Su objetivo seguía tan claro como al principio. Su sentido del deber permanecía impoluto. El futuro de sus aliados dependía de la tenacidad con la que fuese capaz de llevar a cabo sus acciones. Aún cuando eso representase su propia perdición, aún cuando no restase más de su cuerpo que una pulpa sanguinolenta, aún cuando tuviese que vender el alma para comprar tan sólo unos segundos de más… lo daría todo para que sus amigos pudiesen continuar la lucha que él no podría contemplar.

La derrota era inaceptable.

— ¡Cecil, este también es el camino que elijo!— exclamó, recordando las palabras de su compañero mientras alzaba su brazo y desvanecía su lanza—. Un camino de retos y de pruebas…— continuó, a la par que invocaba entre sus dedos la reluciente Lanza del Dragón— ¡Y lo transitaré hasta el final!— concluyó con un golpe de voz. Cecil permaneció en silencio, y las líneas de su rostro tomaron un ceño severo. Kain maniobró su nueva lanza con austeridad. Tenía por seguro que sería insuficiente el tiempo en esta vida o la siguiente para purgar la culpa que lo consumía, pero se encontraba más que dispuesto a recibir todo el sufrimiento que fuese necesario para evitar que éste recayese en sus compañeros.

— Déjame aliviar tu dolor— voceó mientras apuntaba con la punta de su refulgente arma al paladín. Tras esto, flexionó sus articulaciones y tensó una vez más los músculos de sus miembros inferiores hasta el mismísimo límite humano. Pequeños fragmentos de roca comenzaban a desprenderse mientras el suelo lunar se agrietaba bajo sus pies. El polvo escarchado se arremolinaba a su alrededor mientras el dragontino concentraba las últimas fuerzas de su agotado cuerpo en las piernas. Sus tendones se tensaron como cables de acero y su corazón saltaba vesánicamente, amenazando con colapsar y detonar en mil pedazos. La tensión acumulada en su organismo le hacía sentir que estallaría de un momento a otro. El torrente demencial de sangre que latía entre sus venas se encargaba de lacerar con un dolor insoportable cada célula de su ser, y sus huesos apenas podían soportar la presión infernal a la que estaban siendo sometidos.

— ¡Directo al cielo!—. La voz de Kain se vio ahogada por el estallido sónico que la sucedió. Una amplia onda expansiva se desplegó tras el salto, y cual torbellino desbordó las paredes del cañón lunar en donde se había desarrollado la lucha, sacudiendo el argénteo cabello de Cecil, quien se limitaba a observar y aguardar con gravedad el último ataque de su compañero.

Kain surcó los aires en línea perpendicular. Los montículos pedregosos de los desfiladeros que los habían estado abrigando se empequeñecían a medida que remontaba las alturas de la afligida luna. Haciendo honor a su apellido, como una ráfaga de viento alcanzó la cúspide de su salto, y permaneció breves segundos inmóvil en el aire con la lanza sobre su cabeza, observando a su antiguo amigo observarlo. La silueta del dragón se había interpuesto frente al radiante resplandor de la tierra, convirtiéndose en una insignificante figura contra un planeta inmenso suspendido en la oscuridad del espacio. Tras el diminuto momento de contemplación, volvió en sí.

— ¡Garras de dragón!

El antiguo comandante comenzó a precipitarse a velocidades vertiginosas, sujetando su lanza con férreo tesón y apuntando su filosa punta doble al cuerpo del paladín que lentamente se acrecentaba a medida que el descenso se aceleraba desenfrenadamente. Un silbido hizo acto de presencia mientras el espacio atmosférico del satélite era rebanado por el caballero dragón.

— ¡Con todas mis fuerzas!— gritó, mientras aunaba la poca energía remanente dentro de sí en lo que sería genuinamente su último golpe. Un nuevo riachuelo carmesí escapaba de sus orificios nasales y subía por su rostro, desafiando a la gravedad. Cecil se preparó para recibir el ataque.

— ¡Kain! Esto no habrá acabado hasta que caiga— afianzó casi proféticamente, rompiendo el ensimismamiento severo en el que se había sumido y tomando su mejor postura defensiva. Cierto era que se encontraba un poco perplejo debido a las dimensiones que había adquirido un simple duelo. Kain transmitía un aura de lobreguez que no podía ignorar, y sus ataques habían comenzado a hacerse paulatinamente mucho más agresivos de lo que podía esperarse en una pelea amistosa… Pero aún con esto, se hallaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final. Su honor estaba en juego.

El choque entre ambos guerreros no se hizo esperar. El sonido ensordecedor del impacto se propagó a lo largo de todo aquel espacio aislado, de aquella imitación creada por el poder de la discordia, con destructivo arrebato. Cecil recibió la punta de lanza del dragontino con su Colmillo cargado en luz sagrada, mas la presión ejercida por su amigo era sencillamente aplastante. Pronto la energía acumulada en su arma de dispersó, presa del peso aplicado por la lanza atacante, y el efecto defensivo que había logrado mantener durante un instante se disipó con ligereza. Ambas lanzas entraron en contacto y su fricción engendró un torrente de chispas y centellas. Cecil contaba con el poder del honor de su lado, y éste le impedía distanciarse del camino que había tomado como propio… Pero Kain se hallaba imbuido por la carga del sacrificio, y el deber, y ésta hizo añicos las defensas del paladín sin mayor dificultad. Sin piedad ni miramiento alguno, el dragontino continuó aplicando todas sus fuerzas al empuje de la Lanza del Dragón, apartando a un lado de manera estrepitosa el Colmillo de Luz de Cecil y abriéndose paso hasta el torso. Las piernas de Cecil cedieron ante el atroz empuje, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas estruendosamente. Las rocas se arremolinaban en torno al explosivo sitio de forcejeo. Sintiendo que pronto las fuerzas lo abandonarían, Kain arrojó un alarido de vigor y consiguió crear una hendidura en la sacra armadura del paladín. La pequeña grieta no tardó en fragmentarse y poblar con fisuras sus alrededores.

Esquirlas astilladas de la celestial coraza saltaron por los aires, jaspeadas por un líquido bermejo. La lanza se había abierto paso finalmente a la nívea y vulnerable piel del paladín.

Los ojos de Cecil arrojaron una mirada de dolor y sorpresa. Kain apretó su mandíbula mientras sentía una punzante y dolorosa sensación carcomer sus entrañas, como si fuera su vientre el perforado con fiereza. Sólo podía fijar la vista en aquellas pupilas fulgurantes mientras su lanza comenzaba a enterrar consigo los pequeños fragmentos de las argénteas e impolutas placas de la armadura en el cuerpo de quien fuera su amigo de la infancia…

— Esto es… necesario— susurró con pesadumbre mientras la punta de su arma se sepultaba a fondo en el abdomen del paladín. Tras esto, arrojó un desgarrador alarido de ímpetu y concentró una última vez sus fuerzas sobrantes, acumulándolas en un golpe final que consiguió atravesar a su amigo de un lado al otro. — Esto es necesario—repitió, quizás para sí mismo.

El incrédulo rostro del joven ex general de las Alas Rojas cambió de expresión al escuchar lo murmurado por Kain, y relajó cada uno de sus músculos. La impresión en sus líneas faciales se transformó en un pacífico gesto de… confianza.

Kain, hombre taciturno por excelencia, habría querido expresar con una o con mil palabras los motivos de su actuar. Habría querido con el alma hacer entender a Cecil que ésta no era sino realmente la única opción. Habría querido disculparse, y emitir siquiera una simple frase como justificación. Lo habría dado todo por poder pronunciarle a su amigo las letras que se arremolinaban en su mente. _"Asumiré esta carga… solo."_ , pensó. Fue todo cuanto pudo hacer.

— Los dragones no hacen excusas…— susurró Cecil, herido de muerte, con aire de comprensión y consentimiento, como leyendo la mente de su gran compañero de armas, helando el espíritu y a la vez arrancando una lágrima del imperturbable corazón del guerrero dragón.

La punta de la lanza destilaba sobre las frías rocas lunares algunas gotas de sangre que rápidamente se amalgamaban con el polvo satelital. La sangre que salía del cuerpo de Cecil regresaba al de la luna de la cual provenía su linaje lunario, y era absorbida con trágica lentitud por las grietas del silencioso terreno.

—… Lo siento.

El dragón cerró con delicadeza los párpados de su amigo, mantuvo la mirada baja durante un minuto, absorto en pensamientos escabrosos, y acto seguido lo levantó en brazos, dispuesto a llevarlo al sitio en donde reposaban sus otros compañeros abatidos, a salvo de las garras del caos. Mientras la rubicunda sangre del paladín descendía en cascada a lo largo de la purpúrea armadura del dragontino, cálida aún, y los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a mitigarse con dulce desconsuelo, tres palabras musitadas, casi quiméricas, alcanzaron los oídos del taciturno lancero.

— _Cuento contigo, amigo._

Kain se detuvo y permaneció en silencio, observando los pálidos labios de Cecil.

— _… Entonces no tienes nada qué temer._

Tras esto, elevó la mirada y continuó la lenta marcha, casi arrastrando los pies, con un nudo colosal en la garganta y el corazón ahogado en llanto. Habría sido imposible discernir si la respuesta del caballero dragón había escapado verdaderamente de sus cuerdas vocales, o si había permanecido prisionera en su mente. ¿Había transcurrido realmente esta conversación musitada, o sólo había sido producto de su imaginación, resultado de la multitud de pigmentos que danzaban con demencia en su memoria? La respuesta a tal enigma quizás carecía de relevancia, reflexionó Kain mientras desandaba las sendas del cañón lunar.

* * *

* * *

Una imponente figura ataviada con un atuendo de tinieblas se hallaba al paso, dando la sensación de aguardar al caballero dragón.

— ¿No intentarás detenerme?— preguntó Kain sin parar—. Que sepas que no tengo la menor intención de permitir que me sigas.

— Nada valdría atacarte en tu estado actual, y bien sabes que ése no es mi papel en este instante— respondió Golbez con voz gutural—. Te he dicho con antelación que sólo soy un observador. Aún así, no pueden dejar de intrigarme tus maniobras. ¿Realmente piensas que conseguirás algo con este curso de acciones?

— Aún cuando mis esfuerzos resulten en vano, continuaré avanzando. Aunque mis piernas cedan y mi vista se nuble. Aunque me aproxime a un abismo y no haya otro camino que el de un descenso fatal. Acarrearé este peso aunque mis brazos fallen y desfallezca mi espalda. Y si debo luchar para siempre… que así sea— respondió el dragontino con firmeza y convicción; quizás incluso con cierta intención de intimidar al mago negro.

— Me mantendré atento a tu recorrido a lo largo del camino que has decidido transitar— declaró Golbez con sosiego—. Quizás realmente el único modo de traer un fin al conflicto… sea el de prolongarlo un poco más.

Kain se detuvo y, sin voltear, mientras observaba el rostro durmiente de su amigo en brazos, manifestó:

— He recurrido a distintas tácticas para encargarme de mis compañeros. He caído en el uso de muchas jugadas deshonrosas para evitar en ellos el sufrimiento, para poder garantizarles una muerte limpia; rápida— Kain continuaba observando a Cecil mientras meditaba en la lucha recién acaecida. Las ideas se entrecortaban debido al dolor en su cuerpo y su mente—. A él… fui incapaz de atacarlo por la espalda. Rechacé aún la más mínima idea de tenderle una emboscada. Nuestra lucha debía ser lo más recta posible. Nuestra lucha debía ser justa… como él. No merecía menos. Y aún pese a eso, saqué partida de su buena voluntad. De su alma pura. De su inocencia— la sangre que bajaba por su garganta interrumpió al dragón un breve momento—. Le mentí. Cecil me derrotó en todos y cada uno de nuestros encuentros anteriores; no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad… de no haber sido por la ventaja que me proporcionó el engaño… la sorpresa. Incluso en el último momento me aproveché de su confianza— sus palabras se atascaron nuevamente durante un pequeño instante—. Supongo que se trata de mi maldición ser la suya.

— No subestimes a mi hermano— interrumpió Golbez tajante.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Conociéndolo, ¿crees que se habría contenido en una batalla contigo?— se limitó a decir el imponente lunario.

Kain permaneció en silencio mientras una extraña sensación recorría su mente. En su espíritu revivieron las palabras que tanto él como su amigo intercambiaron antes del combate. Asintió levemente y reemprendió la lenta marcha.

— Los horrores del pasado nos visitarán de nuevo— resonó la grave voz de Golbez dentro de su lóbrega armadura, alcanzando los oídos del dragón antes de que éste se alejara demasiado—. Pero Cecil estará allí para hacerles frente. Y espero que tú te encuentres a su lado para guiarlo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?— preguntó Kain. Los chasquidos de su armadura al desplazarse se entremezclaban con su débil voz. Golbez viró en dirección al guerrero que partía.

— Yo sólo soy su sombra— expresó casi con tristeza—. No puedo aceptar la oscuridad, pero tampoco pertenezco a la luz— continuó, mientras observaba la palma de su mano y meditaba sobre su propia existencia—. Puede que me una a él cuando la luz brille sobre mí. Hasta entonces, viviré a la altura de mis pecados… y de mí mismo.

Pero Kain no podía escucharlo ya; había casi desaparecido en la lejanía de la superficie lunar, con su mejor amigo en brazos y un universo de interrogantes tras sus ojos.

Si Cecil era la radiante luna de dos caras y Golbez la sombra que ésta proyectaba, ¿qué papel le correspondía a él?

"Puede que no sea más que un simple espectador…" meditó, decidido a no pensar más en el asunto. No había sido capaz de comprender que en realidad encarnaba una de las tantas constelaciones que hacían compañía al satélite en la silenciosa vastedad del vacío, mitigando su soledad, conformando en conjunto la carta estelar. Había estrellas que podían dilucidarse aún tras la luz solar, y ellas permanecían impasibles allí, como un recordatorio nocturno impreso en el firmamento; tenaces centinelas que aún durante el día se negaban a ocultarse y dormitar, para cerciorarse de que la luna plateada recuperaría su lugar.

Golbez observó de soslayo la marcha de Kain hasta que los peñascos satelitales ocultaron su figura. Tras esto, decidió emprender su viaje de regreso al mundo de las sombras. Y así, tomando sendas opuestas pero con un mismo destino en mente, se alejaron lentamente, uno y otro, guerreros atormentados por la oscuridad del corazón, mientras la luz del planeta los iluminaba.

* * *

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

* * *

**_Referencias_**

En esta oportunidad quise ceñirme nuevamente lo más posible al canon, por lo que extraje y utilicé deliberadamente fragmentos textuales de distintos juegos (aunque en ocasiones me vi obligado a adaptarlos un poco). En todo caso, la siguiente es una lista de referencias por juego.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ las siguientes referencias podrían contener **SPOILERS**. Además, leer la siguiente lista es el equivalente a que te expliquen un chiste. Es posible que arruine un poco la magia del fic, así como es posible que propicie un mayor disfrute del mismo (y esa última es mi verdadera intención).

* * *

* * *

**\- Final Fantasy IV:**

\- "No pienses demasiado en las cosas; tienes que mantenerte enfocado". Éstas son las palabras que dirige Kain a Cecil antes de la misión en Mist.

\- "Un rosto que tenía el coraje suficiente como para admitir su cobardía". Con esa descripción hice referencia a una conversación entre Cecil y Rosa, en donde éste admite que es un cobarde. Cecil también dice "Soy un cobarde" en una de sus frases de derrota en el primer Dissidia.

\- "El día en que nos conocimos estuvimos sumamente cerca de comenzar a golpearnos hasta el cansancio". Ciertamente xD En un flashback se muestra el primer encuentro entre ambos amigos, y no terminaron en los golpes sólo porque Rosa intervino y calmó los ánimos. "Eras un mocoso mimado" sí, ése fue el insulto que el pequeño Kain le hizo al pequeño Cecil en aquel momento xD Es en ese mismo flashback en donde Rosa le dice a Kain "Los dragones no hacen excusas".

\- A veces uso la palabra "dragontino" para referirme a Kain. Resulta que en la traducción oficial, a los caballeros dragón les llaman dragontinos. A mí en lo personal no me gusta, pero cae muy bien para evitar repeticiones.

\- "¡Desenfunda tu espada!". Es una de las muchas cosas que le dice Kain a Cecil al traicionarlo por primera vez (sí, son varias veces) (no, yo tampoco entiendo cómo Cecil sigue confiando en él xD). "Déjame aliviar tu dolor" es otra famosísima frase pronunciada por Kain en ese momento.

\- Por ahí hago referencia al apellido de Kain, el cual es "Highwind" (y Ventalto o Céfiro en la traducción oficial) (lo sé, suena horrible).

\- "Cuento contigo, amigo" es una de las frases más emblemáticas de Cecil hacia Kain, y se lo dice tanto en FFIV como en The After Years y en la Official Quest de Dissidia 012. A ello, Kain responde siempre con un genial "Entonces no tienes nada qué temer". La escena se repite entre Lightning y el caballero dragón también en cierto momento.

\- "Una imponente figura ataviada con las tinieblas" referencia a Clad In Darkness (significa más o menos "vestido de oscuridad"), el tema de Golbez ;D

* * *

* * *

**\- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years:**

\- La conversación de "— Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos así… sólo tú y yo. — Ciertamente. Lo siento… — ¿Por qué? — Si no estuvieras aquí… yo estaría perdido. — Déjalo." proviene de una charla entre Cecil y Kain tras su reencuentro.

\- Cecil exclama "Nuestras vidas están atadas por los más profundos lazos… ¡Y nadie podrá desgarrarlos!" cerca del final del juego.

\- "Tus días de aflicción se acabaron; ya no estás solo." son palabras de Cecil dirigidas a su lado oscuro.

\- "He sido retenido todo este tiempo por el pasado. Pensé que esos días habían sido enterrados para siempre… Pero las cosas no funcionaban de esa manera. El pasado es tan parte de mí como cualquier miembro de mi cuerpo. La felicidad, la tristeza… Y todo el odio…" Sí, toooodo este fragmento es textual. Se lo dice Kain a su contraparte oscura.

\- "El destino no es algo escrito en piedra. ¡Si quieres cambiarlo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es creer!". Frase pronunciada por Cecil en algún momento que no recuerdo xD.

\- "Los horrores del pasado nos visitarán de nuevo" es algo que dice Golbez en su faceta como el "hombre de negro".

\- "Puede que me una a ti cuando la luz brille sobre mí" es una frase bastante icónica de Golbez, usada en The After Years y Dissidia.

\- "Tengo que vivir a la altura de mis pecados… y de mí mismo." es lo que responde Golbez cuando Cecil le pregunta si sigue avergonzado de su nombre.

* * *

* * *

**\- Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008):**

\- "Existe una cierta fuerza que sólo puede nacer en presencia de tus amigos". Ésas son palabras de Cecil durante la conversación con Golbez al final de su Odisea.

\- "Y aunque el pasado parezca condenarte, aún puedes creer en el futuro". Ésa es una frase reconfortante que le dice Cecil al Guerrero de la Luz en el Impulso Sombrío.

\- Durante la pelea, ambos caballeros utilizan toda una plétora de ataques. Las frases que vociferan (y las descripciones de los mismos) se ajustan a los movimientos del juego, y son los siguientes (por parte de Cecil): "¡Blanco!" al utilizar Lanza Sombría. "¡Oscuridad, acompáñame!" al utilizar Cañón Oscuro. "¡Alto!" al utilizar Bola de Gravedad. "¡Oscuridad! ¡Trago de agonía!" al utilizar Devora Almas. "¡Hacia el cielo! ¡Hoja fugaz!" al utilizar Alas Radiantes. "¡Luz purificadora!" al utilizar Fuerza de Paladín.

\- "¡Esto termina para ti, no para mí!" es una de las frases de encuentro de Cecil. A su vez, es referencia a lo que dice Cecil al enfrentarse a Zeromus en FFIV: "¡Esto termina para ti, no para nosotros!"

\- "Yo sólo soy tu sombra. No puedo aceptar la oscuridad, pero tampoco pertenezco a la luz". Esto es lo que le dice Golbez a Cecil cuando éste le ofrece unirse al lado del Cosmos.

* * *

* * *

**\- Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy:**

\- Llegado este punto es bueno aclarar algo XD. Square-Enix publicó en algún momento, como descarga directa desde su portal japonés, veinte "reportes secretos" llamados "Official Quest", creados con el editor de campañas que viene con el juego. Estas Quests tienen fragmentos muy interesantes de la historia pero nunca fueron traducidas oficialmente; no obstante, pueden encontrarlas en youtube en un canal que se dedicó a subirlas subtituladas en inglés. Una de ellas narra un encuentro entre Kain y Cecil, en donde conversan sobre los recuerdos de su mundo original. Muchas de las referencias del fic están basadas en ese encuentro (en donde transcurre la pequeña conversación con Vaan que menciona Cecil), y la narración entera de los eventos del fic toma muy en cuenta lo sucedido allí.

\- "Lamento no haberlo recordado sino hasta hace tan poco", "En este mundo, yo pude haberte olvidado también", "Sólo porque ante mis ojos te presentabas como cualquier otro guerrero", "Después de todo este tiempo, ¿qué recuerdas con exactitud?", "¿Preparado para un nuevo enfrentamiento entre el Capitán de las Alas Rojas y el Comandante de los Dragones de Baronia?", tooodas son frases intercambiadas entre ellos en la Official Quest.

\- La información sobre el destino de los guerreros abatidos por los maniquíes se la proporciona Golbez a Lightning y deduzco que todos o al menos cierto grupo la manejaba ya tras cierto tiempo.

\- "Tendrían otra oportunidad. Mientras algo de sus fuerzas lograse sobrevivir, serían traídos de vuelta con la oportunidad de luchar una vez más". Este fragmento es extraído de la conversación entre Kain y el Guerrero de la Luz, cuando el primero le explica al segundo sus planes.

\- "La sombra que proyectas y que te sofoca sin piedad." hace referencia a la frase pronunciada por Kain en sus encuentros contra Cloud: "Sólo uno debería llevar una sombra tan larga".

\- "El pasado no puede atarte" es la frase que pronuncia Cecil al enfrentarse a Ultimecia. De igual modo, "no deseo borrar mi pasado" es la frase pronunciada por Kain al enfrentarse también a Ultimecia.

\- "Los errores deben ser expiados" es la frase de Kain en sus encuentros contra Terra.

\- "No perderé contra ti, Cecil" y "¡Yo no me contendré, Kain!" son las frases de batalla que se dicen el uno al otro durante sus encuentros.

\- Durante la pelea, ambos caballeros utilizan toda una plétora de ataques. Las frases que vociferan (y las descripciones de los mismos) se ajustan a los movimientos del juego, y son los siguientes (por parte de Kain): "¡Lanza del Pacto!" al utilizar Gungnir. "¡Te tengo!" al utilizar Ráfaga de Estocadas. "¡Viento!" al utilizar Ciclón. "¡Cruzando los cielos! ¡Inclínate!" al utilizar Rugido del Cielo. "¡Empalamiento!" al utilizar Bombardeo de Estocadas. "¡Tajo! ¡Colmillo de dragón!" al utilizar Impulso Creciente. "Déjame aliviar tu dolor. ¡Directo al cielo!" al iniciar su descarga EX, y"¡Garras de dragón! ¡Con todas mis fuerzas!" cuando lo ejecuta a la perfección.

\- "Siempre termino lo que comienzo" es una de las frases de victoria de Kain.

\- "¡Cecil, prepárate!". En una de sus frases en los enfrentamientos de torneo, Kain pregunta "¿Estás preparado?"

\- "La derrota era inaceptable". Kain dice "La derrota es inaceptable" al enfrentarse a un oponente más fuerte que él.

\- "¡Este también es el camino que elijo!" es la frase utilizada por Kain en los encuentros cuando su HP es bajo. "Un camino de retos y de pruebas…" es una reminiscencia a otra de sus frases en duelos con HP bajo: "Transito un camino de pruebas". "¡Y lo transitaré hasta el final!" finalmente, esto hace referencia a la última conversación entre Golbez y Kain en el juego. "No todos los caminos tienen un futuro esperando al final", dice Kain.

\- Hablando del punto anterior, por más que me vi tentado a hacer que Golbez agradeciera a Kain por sus acciones en el fic, me contuve debido a que ya le dará las gracias más adelante y canónicamente, al final del juego, en uno de los Reportes.

\- "Esto no habrá acabado hasta que caiga" es una de las frases de encuentro de Cecil cuando tiene poca HP.

\- "Su honor estaba en juego". Cuando Cecil se enfrenta a un oponente más fuerte, expresa "Mi honor está en juego."

\- "Asumiré esta carga…" es otra de las frases de encuentro de Kain.

\- "Sólo soy un observador" (Golbez voyeur modo on xD ok no) Golbez le dice algo similar a Kain durante su primera conversación: "Mi único propósito este día es el de observar".

\- "Si debo luchar para siempre… que así sea" es la frase que utiliza Kain en sus enfrentamientos contra Garland.

* * *

* * *

**\- Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015):**

\- En el Dissidia Arcade se ha confirmado el nombre de las armas de todos los protagonistas. Gracias a eso, sabemos que las lanzas de Cecil llevan por nombre "Garra Oscura" y "Colmillo de Luz". Lamentablemente, la lanza de Kain se llama así, "Lanza de Kain" (digo, la Lanza de Kain aparece en muchas entregas de FF, pero pudieron haberle dado al propio Kain una lanza que no redundara con su nombre ,_.). Esta es la razón por la cual no pude jugar narrativamente con ella como quisiera haberlo hecho. No obstante, una de sus armas alternas (en Dissidia AC) es llamada "Lanza del Dragón", y es precisamente la lanza que porta durante el modo EX con su primer traje alterno (en Dissidia 012).

\- Debo comentar otra cosa. En algún sitio del fic afirmé que la Lanza de Kain pertenecía a su padre. Esto es sólo parte de mi headcanon XD

Y ya, eso es todo XD sé que son demasiadas referencias, pero debo indicar con mucha seriedad que son única y exclusivamente las que he mencionado. No hay ni una más ni una menos. Todo lo demás en el fic es mío (eh, que yo también tengo algo de mérito XD).

¡Un saludo, y hasta la próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso fue todo :) Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí (?). La idea de este fic nació cuando consideré que desaprovecharon la oportunidad de explotar precisamente el momento de la muerte de Cecil a manos de Kain en Dissidia 012 (en realidad, estoy convencido de que Cecil es uno de los personajes con menor participación en toda la historia principal y los reportes del 012). Luego, mientras buscaba una buena imagen para la portada en fanfiction, encontré una de la artista **Shiseptiana** (es increíble, visiten su deviantart) en donde aparece Cecil, herido de muerte, en brazos de Kain con su lanza ensangrentada. No cabía en la alegría al notar que no era el único que había pensado en una historia similar, y la ilustración me pareció simplemente perfecta. El dibujo lleva como título "I'm Sorry", aunque estoy seguro de que el título de este fic habría sido el mismo de todos modos (es imposible no pensar en Kain sin remordimientos xD)


End file.
